Never Stop
by TuAutemCumDeamonia
Summary: "This is my love song to you, let every woman know I'm yours" Future fic. Oliver's PoV


**Based on the song 'Never Stop (Wedding Version)' by Safetysuit. This song has been on repeat on all my music players for the last three days.**

**Also, this is my second fanfic. I'm very new to this, so R&R please.**

_This is my love song to you_

_Let every woman know I'm yours_

_So you can fall asleep each night, babe_

_And know I'm dreaming of you more_

I still couldn't believe my luck, even after all these years. She was just so beautiful, so light. Why she chose me, I couldn't say, but she did. And I will forever be grateful to her, for her.

She's standing alone now; it's the first time in hours it seems that she's not talking to or dancing with guests, but she's smiling. One of her beautifully goofy grins that I am happy to be the cause of. Though I'm not really hiding, I can see she's looking for me, scanning the crowd and trying to stand on her toes even though she's already wearing a mile-high pair of designer shoes.

I am only vaguely aware of my friends who were swaying to the music; John with Lyla, Roy with Sin. Granted, I was a little distracted by the woman standing on the other side of the dance floor, searching for something everyone thought was lost a long time ago, and I'm waiting for her to turn, to see me looking at her and blush because she doesn't realize how beautiful she is; my Felicity.

_You're always hoping that we make it_

_You always want to keep my gaze_

_Well you're the only one I see_

_And that's the one thing that won't change_

God she's beautiful. Her golden hair, cascading over her shoulders and back in perfect ringlets, shimmers under the chandelier's glow, her dress clinging to her waist in a way that makes me wonder why I'm still standing way over here instead of right there next to her.

And then she sees me, and it's like everything else just becomes a distant hum. She blushes, just as I'd hoped, when she realizes I'd been staring at her, and it's like I can't breathe for fear of her disappearing, being blown away by a simple exhale. But she's there and she's waiting for me to take those steps. She can see me hesitating, lost in something I can barely explain myself, so she starts gliding towards me instead, walking through the couples on the dance floor undeterred until finally she's within reach.

_I'll never stop trying_

_I'll never stop watching as you leave_

_I'll never stop losing my breath_

_Every time I see you looking back at me_

_I'll never stop holding your hand_

_I'll never stop opening your door_

I take her hands in mine, placing one on my shoulder and grasping the other firmer before pulling her back onto the floor. My free hand settles on her waist, my fingers brushing the skin exposed by the backless dress causing her to shiver. She nestles her head in the crook of my neck, her lips brushing the skin there ever so slightly, as I place a kiss on her temple.

"Hey." She whispers, loud enough for only me to hear.

"Hey." I reply, knowing she can hear the smile in my voice.

"You seemed a little out of it back there, Oliver. What's going on?" she asks, her hand sliding up to the nape of my neck.

"Noth—" I start saying, but I'm quickly interrupted by her playfully whispered threat "And don't say nothing."

I can't help but chuckle at how she used my own words to her from back then against me now. "I was just thinking."

She goes quiet for a moment as the song slows down, and we keep up our gentle sway to the piano's melody.

I know she wants to ask me what was on my mind, her fingers starting to fidget as a means of distraction and I can't help but smile and pull her closer to me. She'd never been one for forcing conversation about personal thoughts.

_And with this love song to you_

_It's not a momentary phase_

"Thank you." I whisper in her ear, happy when she releases my hand to move both of hers around my waist. I place a kiss in her hair, letting my lips linger as I revel in her closeness.

"What for?" she asks, leaning back to meet my gaze. Her blue eyes were clear and her brows slightly furrowed as she watched me, to which I simply smiled and looked around the room, her gaze following mine before she finally responded "Oh.", a shy smile forming at the sentiment.

"That's what you said when I told you the first time."

_You are my life, I don't deserve you_

_But you love me just the same_

_And as the mirror says we're older_

_I will not look the other way_

By now I was completely oblivious to everything going on around me, for I was so wrapped up in the music and her presence that it was nearly impossible to think of anything else.

"I still don't know why you chose me," I admit, my previous thoughts still circling in my mind.

"I do," she answers for the second time that day. "I needed you to see that you were still, and always will be, worthy of everything you'd want out of life, Oliver. Even if what you'd want would be to share this moment with me." I didn't know what to say in response, so I simply took her face in my hands, leaning down to place a soft, sweet kiss on her bright lips. I let my forehead rest against hers, her soft lips barely touching mine as we started to sway again.

"Is this the part where I start arguing and claim that I don't deserve you?" I whisper against her lips, and I can actually feel her smiling.

_You are my life, my love, my only_

_And that's the one thing that won't change_

"I love you, Oliver Queen." She says.

"I love you, too, Felicity Queen." I promise


End file.
